Forget You
by Shanice Kimberley
Summary: Bella a successful, attractive and level headed interior designer falls for Alice's obnoxious and engaged twin Edward. Alcohol, Lemons, and lots of laughs are sure to ensue as Edward, Bella & co start their whirlwind adventure.
1. It's my life

**I own nothing, Stephanie does, but I do own an Edward Cullen bedsheet, and I may or may nor turn it inside out. My first story, I'm open to all types of critisizem, tell me what ya think :D  
And my story's named after the Cee Lo Green song, I was gonna call it Fuck You, but that wouldn't of been very ethical haha. **

**Preface - It's my life**

It's a shame really, as I sat in my perfect office, to my perfect job, in my seemingly perfect life, that all I could think about was how I wanted more. More of something, I didn't even know what that more was, but I was determined to find it. It had taken 5 years to get where I was today, and I'm not about letting one tiny little, yet constantly nagging feeling bring me down now. Not when I was at the brink of my career, not whilst I was still young, attractive and superbly witty. _Yes I said attractive, I'm not the same old, constantly degrade and belittle myself Bella. I'm hot and I know it._

You see my life wasn't always this perfect, in fact it was far from it. 15 years ago to be exact. I used to live in the insignificant town of Forks, Washington, tiny population equals fuck all to do. But that didn't stop me from dreaming, nothing did, not even the aggressive bullying, or the emotional detachment of my mother. _Mummy dearest. Snicker. _Oh René, a true dime in a dozen, leaving me and my poor heartbroken father Charlie, to fend for ourselves. According to the heartless bitch it was the best decision of her life.

Which it evidently wasn't for Charlie, because not a year after she-who-must-not-be-named, pissed off to 'expand her soul without the confines of a needy child and pathetic husband' (her words not mine), my father went on a gradual down facing slope that sent him further and further into a drunken abyss. And what did that leave of me you ask, a distraught manic depressive at the age of 8, well I did what any other defenceless child would do. I smashed and drained every poison filled bottle in the house, dragged my passed out father onto the front lawn and turned on the sprinkler. That of course didn't even stir the overly intoxicated fucker, so I went to plan b. Operation call the police and child services to see if that shook him out of it. And finally it did.

Straight after Charlie had been released he marched straight over to my former best friends house that belonged to Jessica Stanely who's parent's had been granted temporary custody, gripped me in his arms as if his life depended on it and said, "Come on brown eyed girl, we're getting out of this hell whole." Best decision of my life. We upped and moved without so much as a goodbye to our supposedly loving neighbors, drove past the, _Welcome to Forks_ sign, and never ever looked back. We settled down in New York, Manhattan County, I attended the local primary school, Charlie became one of Manhattans finest police chiefs and all was well.

Within 10 years of living there, we'd both moved on, healed as best we could and were living the life neither of us would've dreamed of. Charlie had remarried and amazing beautiful women Sue Clearwater, who'd left her cheating husband and drag life behind to live and breathe New York. She and her 2 children moved across the street to our flawless little town house, and it was because of her annoying dare devil children that she and Charlie met.

At the age of 13 I was finally living life, and enjoying every minute of it, so naturally when you're dared, or propositioned you immediately jump to challenge, and I did just that. Leah, Sue's slightly reckless 14 year old daughter, had walked over to me, within hours after moving in, stuck out her hand and declared that we be best friends. That inevitably led to me meeting her stalkerish younger brother, who had convinced himself that we were perfect for one another, regardless of the fact that he was 10. And so one seemingly peaceful summers day, turned into a mass of destruction, because Seth not surprisingly dared me to jump out of the tree in my back yard, the _20 foot_ tree in my back yard, and onto the trampoline. I know what you're thinking, that I somehow mangled myself making that ridiculous 10 ft, yes 10 ft, leap. _W__hat can I say, not completing a dare to me was equivalent of a death penalty._

Well no, surprisingly that's not what happened. You see as I climbed the tree of death, I slipped and landed right ontop of Seth, who was trying to look up my skirt, and as a result he broke his wrist, causing the mother of all girlie screams to erupt from his mouth. Sue obviously having heard that scream before, came rushing over demanding an explanation, which caused Charlie to leap into action and also demand an explanation. While they were both flustered and worried for the safety of each child, they turned to each other, and stared, and stared, and stared, until Seth had to remind them of his injury. And as they all say, the rest is history, throw in a marriage and an unexpected pregnancy, and my life was more perfect then it'd ever been.

We eventually moved into a bigger townhouse, that was even more perfect, and my little family of me, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and baby Charles was complete, and I'd never been happier. I raced through high school, and soon attended New York University studying interior design, where I met my, as cheesy as this sounds, best friends for life Rosalie Whitlock, and Alice Cullen. They were polar opposites of each other and I included, but we were inseparable.

Rosalie took a course in mechanics and business, which being a buxom blonde with eyes of ice and the physical appearance of a goddess surprised her fellow class mates. She had beauty, she had brains, and she was a fierce mother fucker who wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in her way. And then there's Alice, all 4ft10 of her, with her cropped, spiked and feathered ink black hair, porcelain skin, and sky blue eyes, looking like a tiny little china doll that would sit quietly on your shelf while you showed her off to your friends. But that's something Alice didn't do, quiet. I have never in my life met someone so loud and over the top in my life. And for some inexplicable reason, it made me like her even more, plus it didn't hurt that being a fashion major she knew the ins and outs of looking good, and I'm eternally grateful to her for that.

We each decided that after University we'd get an apartment, a big beautiful apartment that we knew we'd never be able to afford, and thanks to Rosalie's parents, we did just that. It's a huge penthouse apartment with a wraparound balcony that could just as equally be a backyard, 5 bedrooms, 3 being taken by us, and the other 2 converted into a wardrobe and a work room, a main bathroom and on en suite in each of our bedrooms, it's our dream. We hosted house parties regularly but kept them under control and within reason, and frequently had family stay over.

This led to Alice meeting Rosalie's older brother Jasper, who after attended college and university in Texas for over 5 years, had that perfect southern drawl that left Alice drooling, from more than one orifice. And Rosalie in return fell hard for Alice's brick shit house of a brother, Emmett, who was a 6ft wall of man meat, and Rosalie didn't stop until she had him in her bed, in her bath, on the balcony and on every surface in the apartment. Disgusting I know, but after forcing her to scrub everything down, Alice and I jumped for joy over it.

And this led to me, in my perfect office, wanting more, and until I found that more. I doubt I'd ever officially be complete.

**It may be short but I don't feel the need to ramble on, and I felt that the preface should end there. Tell me what you think please. Nervous as anything writing for the first time.**

**Kimberely xxx**


	2. Tonight's gonna be a good night

**As I said before, I own nada, thought I'd post my first chapter with the preface so it didn't look like some crappy boring shite whole :L**

**Chapter 1 - Tonight's gonna be a good night.**

"Rosalie Lillian-Hale Whitlock if you're not decent by the count of ten they'll be hell to pay!" I yelled knowing full well that this threat would mean nothing to the butt naked nympho in the kitchen, yet I proceeded to count anyway. You could always hope.

"One, two, three, four, five… sixseveneightnineten!" Apparently, putting on an apron is considered decent. _Dirt bitch._ Rose strutted up to me holding a can of whipped cream and a jar of chocolate sauce._My_ chocolate sauce. And proceeded to thrust said items in my face as she punctuated her words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop being such a prude. You know as well as I do that my naked ass gives you the jollies, plus it's not anything you haven't seen before, hence why I know you want to bite my voluptuous derriere." Once she had finished her rather insightful speech she reached up to pinch my cheek and turned to leave, smacking her ass on her way out. Leaving with_ my_ chocolate sauce. Now I don't normally get this hung up over spreadable delicacies, but I spent a pretty penny on that sauce, the only chocolate sauce that doesn't result in me barfing it and any other food up.

"Bitch best by me some new chocolate sauce, you gotta be smoking something heavy if you think I'm eating that after you take it to your sweaty lube smelling lair!" I yelled, well more like croaked since it was way too early in the morning for that shit, and I instantly regretted it after I coughed up my lungs.

Surprisingly this was one of my less eventful mornings. Normally my day would begin with walking in on Rose, or Alice in compromising positions in various rooms in the apartment, never in their bedroom. I knew they did that shit on purpose, if they didn't why on earth would it be so damn silent until I entered the room triggering their obscenely loud moans.

Fuckers, yes I was going through a short dry spell, well I'd been going through this 'short' dry spell for 8 months but still, there's a time and a place, and I'd prefer the time to be when I wasn't in the vicinity and the place not to be on the pristine, elegantly carved wooden chest my gran had given me before she died. I shivered. _Urgh_. Never scrubbed anything so hard in my entire life.

Shaking my head at my roommates' lack of discretion I decided to start on my chef style breakfast of cheese on toast a la Bella and a good cup of smooth slightly nutty coffee. Mmmm, now my morning's perfect. Of course that didn't last long as the tornado that is Alice breezed into the room, stole my last slice of toast, drank my last bit off coffee, and declared that my outfit lay neatly on my bed before breezing back out. And I swear to you that happened in exactly 45 seconds. I grouchily made my way to my room.

_Stupid little pixie eating my fucking breakfast and drinking my fucking coffee, and making me_ _wear…oh, okay, that's a nice outfit and the pencil skirt would look amazing with my new heels, but still, __stupid little pixie. _I grudgingly grabbed my outfit and made my way into my en suite to start my day.

...

Later that afternoon I reclined in my too comfy office chair, kicked off my heels and leisurely stretched whilst putting my feet on my desk. I absolutely adored my job, fresh out of college with no idea what to do, Alice's amazing mother Esmé demanded I come intern for her for a year at_Esm__é's Inside Outside_. And after agreeing I soon realised that I would do whatever it would take to convince Esmé that I was perfect for her company. Which according to Esmé I had done. So I started working as her assistant, and then soon climbed my way to my current position of Head designer, with my own little team and everything. See what I mean, amazing job.

I was brought out of my musing by my assistant Angela strolling into my office and slumping over in the chair across from my desk. I could immediately senses that she needed a good old rant, so I leant into my goodies draw and popped open the cheap sparkling wine I'd stored in their after the mail man Mike in trying to woo me, brought me the cheapest wine there is and announced that I should date him because he was and I quote "Evidently perfect for me and would acquire my every sexual need'. _Shudder._

Pouring a hefty amount into two empty mugs on my desk, I settled down, but not before reaching into my goodies draw again, handing over a large galaxy bar after taking one for myself.

"Please don't tell me it's Eric and his non-existent wiener again." I pleading knowing exactly who it'd be about. Angela guzzled down half her mug of wine before staring directly into my eyes, and speaking in a serious voice with a worrying straight face, "He. Wears. A. Butt. Plug."

I couldn't stop the belly laugh that exploded from my mouth. It hurt and the tears running down my face increased in volume when an also laughing Angela held her hands apart showing the the size of that bad boy. By this point I'd managed to topple out of my chair and began that embarrassing noiseless laugh that for some unexplainable reason permitted you from breathing. Ange having calmed down long ago had to smack the shit out of my back to force air into my lungs.

After wordless climbing back into my chair, drinking a heavy amount of wine myself, I replied in the straightest voice I could muster whilst struggling to control my face, "That's an interesting development. How did one come by this resent, er let's say, enhancement?"

"Right we were just getting down an dirty, trying out some new positions cause you know his manhood's as small as my pinky toe, when I heard this buzzing. At first I was sure it was coming from my vibrator cause I used it earlier, had to get myself off cause I sure as hell knew he wouldn't, but when Eric turned and bent to get a condom, it was there. Just hanging there, and it had this little tail thing coming off of it. All red and shiny."

After retelling this obviously scarring story she leant back with an exasperated yet disgusted look on her face. Equally as disgusted it took a moment to stop myself from gagging before I replied.  
"Why in the love of all that's holy did he have a vibrating, red shiny butt plug wedged up his ass?"

"He said it was for anal stimulation and that straight up sex wasn't ticking his boxes anymore. I of course decided to tell him how he'd never ticked any of mine and that faking orgasms was tiring before I kicked him out." She smiled brightly at this, and I was pleased that she'd rid herself of the literal pain in the ass that is Eric Yorkie. Angela was a really beautiful women, inside and out. With long chestnut hair and dark hazel eyes framed by a beautiful oval face and caramel skin, and being almost 6ft tall with a body to die for she really had no idea of the power she had over most men, especially Eric Yorkie type men. Nerdy men.

"Well I think we should round up the troops and go live it up in town. Lauren could be our designated driver and we're set. Mind you we shouldn't tell Alice until she has her required 3 hours to get ready so she can't take me shopping." I ranted excitedly, plans already formulating in my head. Angela eventually held out her hands to calm me down.

"First of all we're not gonna be living it up, we'll be setting you up with some young stud, and secondly Lauren is way too pregnant to willingly go out with us without some sort of compromise, which usually means we'll each have babysitting duty whenever she decides regardless of what we're doing. And finally you know as well as I do that nothing will stop Alice. So I'm thinking straight after work we go our separate ways, get ready and meet at the club?"

I huffed knowing full well that despite my persistence Alice would always get her way, and because she owned her own boutique _Alice's Sensual Suggestions_, finding an outfit would be as easy as breathing for her. And she was right about Lauren, before she hit the second trimester she'd happily come out with us mainly to show off her beautiful small bump, but much too soon she was there, and she became a demon, and demanded some sort of reward for her 'manual labour'. As much as I loved that crazy bitch we both knew she'd be better off at home getting her feet massaged by her doting husband Tyler.

"I swear to God if I get too drunk and end up in bed with some dirty slime ball I'm kicking you all in the cooch. Fine, it's on, let me finish up and ring the girls. Now get back to work you dirty slacker." Angela flipped me off and grinned as she strode out of my office. Before I could even dial her number my phone flashed with an incoming call from Alice. I swear that hyper pixie was physic because she immediately starting barking orders.

"I've already laid out your outfit and beauty products my little minion, don't ask me how I knew, I just had this feeling. Anyway you have approximately 2 hours to get your shit done so we can start this shit! Oh and the guys are coming, and my infamous twin Edward. Hurry the fuck up, tonight's yo night sista, love ya!"

Her voice had reached a decibel my ears weren't attuned to by the time she finished her little tirade. But the one thing that did catch my interest was finally meeting her infamous twin brother. Rose was the only one who had met him, but from what I'd heard his beauty was physical painful and we were apparently perfect for each other.

_Hmm, maybe my dry spell's over. _I grinned wickedly as I turned to face the city. Alice was right, tonight just might be my night.

**Once again, let me know what you think, in the next chapter I'm gonna upload the pictures on my polyvore and put the links to clothing and such in my closing note.**

**Kimberley xxxx**


	3. Scream

**Nothing is mine, although if I close my eyes and think hard enough, I can picture an Edward Cullen butt naked in my pink satin sheets, NOM. **

_Shit. Shit shit shit. Shit._ The word kept repeating in my mind like a scratched cd. _I knew tonight would be a mistake. Damn you Alice Cullen._ Right on que Alice turned to give me the stink eye it was like she could read my thoughts or something. _Freak._ I thought testing it out. And voila she grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor.

"Bella I swear to God if you don't man the fuck up then I'll call Mike and ask him to _cheer you up, oh and F.Y.I I'm not a freak._" Yeah, that threat worked but it had done fuck all the wipe the disgruntled look off my face.

I knew tonight would be like this. As soon as I entered my apartment I was briskly dragged off to have an aray of beauty products slapped on. Then Rose had literally forced me into what I could only describe as the most revealing, restricting dress I'd ever seen.

So as you can gather, I wasn't a happy bunny. And to top that off, my plan of wooing Alice's brother all went down the shitter, because twenty minutes after stepping into _Heat, _a steamy, sex ridden club, he'd phoned Ali saying that he couldn't come because something came up. Well fuck me sideways my night had gone downhill very fast.

That's not even the worst of it. Not knowing about my plans, each and every one of those fuckers decided to somehow push me towards some drunken loon who was always too graby. Yeah I may have broken a few fingers but who cares. Ying and yang are for me and whoever I _choose_ to let touch them.

Now to drown my sorrows at the bay. Funny, this is how most of our outings ends, me shit faced and alone, with the girls who each depart to go to their men's' houses. Always by myself. Always all alone. Wow never knew I was such an emo, best go get my skinny jeans and over the top eyeliner.

"Ali, I'm going to get a drink, you know heighten my buzz, then the real dancin' will start!" I punctuated my blatant lie by throwing my fists into the air. _Really shouldn't of done that. _Alice started, slowly shook her head and mouthed _I'm on to you. _

"Yeah, like I give damn." I mumbled hobbling my way to the bar in my too high heels. Fuckin last time I let them dress me, if I die, I will haunt the living shit out of them.

Sitting down on the plush bar stool, I tried to get the bar tenders attention, even flashed a bit of the old cleavage, but nothing and I mean nothing would steer his attention away from the over silicone ridden cougar at the other end of the bar. _Bastard._ Well there goes my self-asteem.

Just as I was preparing to tantrum my way home, I heard a smooth velvety voice and I swear on my life my panties actually started removing themselves. A voice like that should be recorded and sold with every sex toy on the planet. _Oh God, oh God, must turn around and stare at the Voice Man._

Looking up I felt the breath being taken away from me and my jaw unhinge as I stared into the sparkling green eyes of what I deemed the most attractive man to ever grace this earth. I just couldn't stop staring. And those eyes, I felt them pierce my soul; it felt like he was examining me. And I loved every probing minute of it. Well second, but who really cares when someone that looks like that, is looking at _ME_ like this.

_Hot damn would you look at those lips_. I needed to stop, I really needed to just look away. Or speak. Or close my mouth. Or anything! There was something oddly familiar about his eyes, but before I could dwell any further it spoke. Erm I mean he spoke. Yeah, he spoke.

"What will it be beautiful?" His voice almost sounded like a purr, like he was hypnotising me with that rich honey voice. The amount of stutters that fell out of my mouth were so embarrassing, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I…w…well…I…w…want…SCREAMING ORGASM!" The yelling finally drew the attention of the bartender, who after appraising my still displayed cleavage eventually wondered over.

"Well hello there little lady. Was that a drink order, or a personal request?" He leered at me reeking of stale beer and other Ungodly things I didn't dare think about. My gag reflexes must of sensed the filth radiating of this slime ball as they kicked in full force, and I had to physically stop myself from showering him with my stomach acid. Maybe that'd do the shit stain some good.

Before I could ready myself to Linda Blair his ass, Voice Man lent forward effectively placing my slightly behind his seemingly hard masculine chest. _Mmm he smells nice, like spice and sex and sweat and…oh shit I'm drooling. _

"I don't appreciate my date being spoken to like that, so if you'd kindly fetch her _drink order_ before I pay a visit to your manager due to your obvious lack of manners and straight up harassment." His voice was so cool yet frightening and I felt my panties creep an inch further down my hips.

As the Titwank departed Voice Man leant forward and smiled at me with his beautiful full lips, which even though slightly crooked, was perfectly perfect. "So what's your name beautiful?"

_Gasp._ Yes I mentally gasped. Mustering up all the sexy I had in me, however dismal that amount was, I leant forward placed my hand on his arm and smouldered in my best breathy voice.  
"Bella, and what's your name sexy?" To me I sounded wounded.

Obviously intrigued by my wounded sounding voice, he further leant forward, so close I could feel his breath fan my face. I could even taste it. The demon panties slipped another inch down.  
"Well know that's a fitting name, don't you think? And my name's E-"

Before he could finish Titwant came back over with my drink. Nervously glancing at E-_something_, he hastily placed my drink down and retreated, without evencharging. Nice one E-_something. _Guzzling down my drink and feeling it burn my throat I embrace my liquid courage, grabbed him by the hand and led him to the centre the dance floor.

Still feeling courageous, I turned and planted my ass firmly in his crotch before grinding to the beat. Obviously into my reverse dry humping, I felt him grasp my hips and grind right along with me. My cooch screamed and my panties further tried to remove themselves. I near enough fainted.

'_intoxicated with desire,  
And you're the designated driver, yeah.  
I'm not afraid,  
Cause I'm a rider yeah.  
Aint nothing wrong with feelin right so won't you.'_

The lust had taken over, the air was thick with it. My body overcome by this sudden feeling, heat surged through my and I grabbed his hands and moved them onto my waist. He slowly slid his hands up and down my stomach, sometimes dipping onto my upper thigh, one even skimmed the top of my cooch much to her desire.

I moaned loudly embarrassed by how turned on I was by this perfect stranger, but he didn't seem to mind as his grinding intensified and he moaned along kissing down my neck and shoulder.

'_Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right.'_

He spun me around and pressed me against his hard chest. His thigh slid in between mine and my body responded by grinding myself against it. More moans and groans permitted and I clutched his shoulders with pure unadulterated want.

'_I love it babe,  
Got me here doing things I don't ever do.  
Can't hold me down,  
That's why I'm here making sure things are up for you, get it?  
Like a getaway,  
When the lights go off you turn on  
I love yo' place,  
'Cause I can hear the echo when you make me, oh oo.'_

He leant forward and skimmed his nose down the underside of my jaw licking and lightly nipping my pulse point. _Oh sweet baby Jesus he's gonna kill me. _Led by my hormones, I gripped his face between my hands and crashed his sweet mouth to mine.

'_Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right,__  
__Scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling right.'_

Oh God this kiss. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, my body came alive and every fibre of my being poured itself into it. His lips moved slowly but passionately against mine as his hands slid down to grip my behind. My moan should've shaken me out of it, but all it did was spur him on. Pressing his very obviously erection into my stomach we resumed grinding and moaning and clutching at _eachother._

'_In the car, at the party.  
Got his hands on your body  
Don't fight it, ooh,  
If you like it, ooh.  
In your room, on the rooftop,  
Feels good don't stop.  
Don't fight it, ooh,  
If you like it, ooh.'_

We were working ourselves into a frenzy pushing and pulling at each other, sliding hands every which way, but I didn't dare stop, I couldn't. Until something snapped in him as he was kissing his way down my throat, causing the mother of all moans to erupt from my mouth.

I don't know whether it was the thought of kissing some stranger who could possibly be an array of terrible things, carrying diseases equally as nasty, or whether it was his buzz had completely worn off, but he abruptly pushed me away staring wide eyed at me like he'd just realised Darth Vadar was actually Luke Skywalker's dad, _I had the exact same reaction._

He vigorously swiped at his mouth muttering no continuously before literally running away. My buzz gone, my courage gone, and my self-esteem ripped apart at the seams_. What had I done? Was there something wrong with me, did my breath smell? _I mean I knew I was hot and everything, but a girl can only take so much, and from someone like that it was like getting shat on by the queen.

Running my hand through my hair, I retrieved my phone from my bra and texted Ali and Rose telling them that I didn't feel well and sadly had to leave. I knew they'd smell my bullshit, but something inside me had sagged and I suddenly felt the need to lie in bed and sleep myself into a coma.

_I didn't even get his name._

**Tell me what you think, my longest yet, I'm quite pleased with this. If I get any reviews I'll upload my outfit choice for Bella.**

**Shanice xxx **


	4. For your entertainment

**None of this amazing franchise is mine unfortunately. But there's always hope, Fanfiction and my imagination. **

**As much as I love getting hits, I'd love it even more if I got some reviews :D It'd reassure me that my story isn't a complete flop. **

**Just wanted to say their ages because I get annoyed when I have no idea how old they are. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Edward are all 23. Lauren's 24, Jasper's 26, and Emmett's 27.**

**...**

Two weeks I'd managed to avoid Alice and Roses' questions. That was two weeks of getting up at stupid o'clock, two weeks of staying at work until I absolutely had to go home. And during those two weeks I felt like a ninja, albeit a slightly dismayed ninja, but a ninja no less.

Now don't get me wrong there were no back flips or round house kicks, but managing to avoid those crazed vulture type things that were Alice, Rose, Angela, and they'd even manage to rope in Lauren, must have been some sort of major achievement.

But sadly my time was up. I couldn't avoid them forever and I figured the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can forget the horrible incident ever happened. _Yeah like that could happen._

_Right, here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door walked straight up to the couch, plopped down and prepared for the onslaught of questions that were probably going to make my skull implode.

"Have at it." With a sweep of my arms they attacked.

"What in the world ha-"

"Why would you ju-"

"I'm on to you bi-"

"My back hurts."

We all turned to Lauren, me thankful, the others angry that she'd throw them off topic.

"What, it does. Plus it's quite clear Bella's not going to answer you if you're screaming things at her, at the same time. Now can we please just do this calmly because my back hurts and my hormones are through the roof right now, and I swear to God I'll hump someone."

Shaken out of whatever trance they were in Rose raised her hand and started. "Bella, I understand you're um…hesitation to come out, but I really didn't think you'd just up and leave, and we all know something happened because you've been avoiding all of us for two fucking weeks Bella, two weeks."

I knew she was right, I'd shut them all out when I really should have been bitching about the asswipe at the club, that sexy, muscly, spice smelling asswipe.

They all stood there staring at me with those hurt puppy expressions, even though each expression was pure bullshit. With a sigh I divulged into my embarrassing story.

By the time I'd finished feeling even more sorry for myself, I'd ended up slumped down with a pillow obscuring my face. 

"Well that was an interesting story." Alice began timidly. Rose having no restraint let me have it.

"Ok well you kissed a guy and he ran, yes he may have been hot, but he still ran. So he's a jerk, a hot jerk who doesn't deserve any of your self-esteem or your time."

"She's right," Ange continued. ", he quite clearly had some major asshole issues, I mean you looked hot and you obviously played your cards right, maybe he was gonna bust his load so he had to get out of there."

We all agreed nodding along as Alice raised her hand with an undecided look on her face.

"Or maybe he had a girlfriend or something; why else would he look so guilty and shameful. He was probably caught up in his apparent lust and gotten carried then, then realised he's with someone and freaked the fuck out."

_Shit._ Now there's a possibility. Neither of us had thought of that, all assuming he was just a jerk who got off on molesting women until their knees went week, only to abandon them when things got juicy.

"So what if he did, he's still an asshole. I say we go out again," Rose stink eyed me obviously sensing my refusal. ", yes we go out again, but just us girls. No men, no setting anyone up, we just go for dinner and drinks."

"I'm up for that, be like the good old days, but without sitting outside of the restaurants eating pot noodles because we're too poor to get inside." After they'd gotten over their initial shock that I'd agreed, we arranged a time and a place.

Later that night after Angelina and a still moaning Lauren left Alice, Rose and I settled down on my bed in our jammies with face masks and ice-cream, where our usual bitching and gossiping ensued.

It was the perfect end to a stressful two weeks even if Rose's constant detailed sex talks disturbed Ali and I. It was like how we used to spend our nights before we grew up and the girls got men.

"This has been nice girls, I missed this. Sorry for being such a douche about the whole kiss in the club thing, it was just confusing the reaction had to him and stuff. You're both right, he's not worth it. He didn't even tell me his name."

They both agreed and we settled in for me trivial talk until Alice mentioned that she had an announcement.

"Edwards coming to visit for a week, since he's been so reclusive these past few days he said he feel guilty so he's coming to see the family. I told him we'd all have a meal round here, that okay with you guys? Of course even if it wasn't it'd still happen."

Obviously not planning on disagreeing with her and I was curious, we chatted some more before they waddled off to bed.

_Thank fuck that's over.  
_

**...  
**

As much as I tried to tell myself that I'd forget the kiss, I knew it was impossible. It was the best kiss I'd ever had and it was over in a mere eight seconds.

As I reclined in my office chair touched my lips remembering the way they tingled during the kiss. _I'm messed up, seriously messed up.  
_

_It's time to move on, it was a kiss with a hot guy, but it was just a kiss._ After repeating this to myself a numerous amount of times, I picked up my stuff and set off home.

_Ahh, now this is more like it._ I pondered as I relaxed into my pride and joy, my 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. I must admit after watching both Transformer films I was more than a little obsessed with Bumblebee, so after checking my bank and income I realised that I could very well afford almost an exact replica, and I did just that.

I know sad right.

Having changed at work I was all ready for the Cullen dinner party, and to meet the infamous Edward Cullen.

Maybe he can _assist _me in forgetting the kiss. I snickered. My plan of wooing could be back in full action.

Walking through the lobby I ruffled my hair squared my shoulders and prepared my A game.

_You can do this Bella, you're young hot and you know what you want and exactly how to get it. Please don't let him be ugly._ I knew that last thought was Ludacris, no one in the Cullen family could be ugly, their genes were crafted by angels.

Letting myself in I ran head on into Alice. "Bella, that God you're here I was about to come and get you everyone's waiting. And I need to introduce you to my brother."

"I'm coming calm the fuck down, just let me put my stuff in my room and freshen up." I pushed past her and into my room. After applying some perfume and topping up my makeup I made my way to the lounge.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the male me." Alice dragged me to the corner of the room where a broad shouldered ruffled haired man stood facing away.

_Why does the strangers shoulders make my hands tingle?_

Before I could contemplate further Alice made the introductions. "Bella meet my younger brother Edward, Edward meet my sista from anotha mista Bella."

"Being born one minute before me does not make you older Mary." He replied in an oddly familiar voice as he slowly turned to face us.

"Don't call me Mary you..."

I drowned her our as the air whooshed out of my lungs and I stared into the eyes that'd been haunting my every waking moment. I was suddenly overwhelmed with anger.

"IT'S YOU!"

"YOU!" We yelled in unison.

_Well tonight's sure gonna be eventful. Let's just hope Alice doesn't hate me for attacking her brother._

**...**

**Let me know what you think, I didn't know how to go about this chapter, but I knew how I wanted it to end.**

**I hope no one hates me for ending like this, I just think it needed to be done.**

**Review me please.**

**Shanice xxx**


	5. Bird is the word

**I love Twilight, but sadly I don't own it, just the books and a few bits and bobs. Only have 2 reviews **** but alas I'm still happy cause it seems people are interested in my first story so thankyou.**

**I would just like to point out that if anyone sees any mistakes could you tell me please, and if it doesn't make sense, because there's not plan to this story, I'm just going with the flow.**

**So here's chapter 5.**

...

"IT'S YOU!"

"YOU!" We yelled in unison.

_Well tonight's sure gonna be eventful. Let's just hope Alice doesn't hate me for attacking her brother_

The room had gone deadly silent and all I could hear was my own ragged breathing and my heart pounding in my ears.

It wasn't so much that I was angry at him for being Alice's brother _I'm not that childish_, but the fact that he just ran away.

That's the one thing I couldn't get my head around. That he just ran, making me doubt myself which is something I rarely if not never do.

I get Lauren's comment about possibly being in a relationship of some sorts, but it's highly unlikely that you'd just forget all about your other half, no matter how shitty that relationship may have been. I almost slapped myself for hoping it was the latter.

That shows some huge level of douchebaggery.

I almost felt sorry for whoever she may be, if she even existed that is.

"You two know each other? And Bella why are you so angry"

Alice's tiny voice broke us out of our stare down. I was still irrationally angry but I wouldn't ruin Alice's night, it wasn't fare to throw in my a deep breath I turned towards my confused yet slightly amused roommate.

"Oh it's nothing haha," my voice wavered, _shit their on to me, _"I bumped into him in the club and he spilt his drink on me, and I'm angry because it went on my new Louboutin's, its fine Ali."

I just hoped she'd be more concerned about the shoes then my blatant lie. I shot her a reassuring smile before directing my best play-along-with-me look at Edward.

"Right, yeah my drink, I spilt it on her and left, a truly terrible mistake when I should have stayed and offered her my deepest apologies. Bella I'm truly sorry for how I left things, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

After finishing his little speech he smiled clearly pleased with how he handled it.

Alice could smell our bullshit, hell I bet even Lauren could and she at home probably getting sexed up by Tyler. _Shudder_.

After making the usual greetings, we all gathered in the dining room and took our seats. This unfortunately left me in prime position for _Edward_ to stare at me with those green jewels of his.

Trying to distract myself I focused on Esmé and discussed work, but that did no favours because I was staring directly into her green jewely eyes. _What the fuck, why didn't I notice that._

Dinner was eventful to say the least, between Edwards lingering stares, Alice and Roses' back handed comments, and Emmet's usual pervertedness, I was left completely overwhelmed and with a splitting headache.

When it was time to leave the group filed out into the hallway to retrieve their coats and say their goodbyes.

Mumbling that I'd be out in a minute they left me to it. As I was reaching into a draw for some Advil I became acutely aware that I was not alone.

Quickly turning around a quiet startled yelp slipped out of my mouth at Edwards close proximity. I mean really, did the man have to stand so Goddamn close, I was practically breathing in his exhaled air._ Mmmm. I mean erm gross!_

"_Bella_," Edward muttered leaning in whilst placing his arms either side of me, effectively trapping me there, "I know you can't stand me right now but I need to explain, and it's complicated and I...just…I just can't stop thinking about you, since that kiss. I shouldn't have done that, and I feel disgusted with myself for how I just left and I never thought I'd see you again but here you are, and I have a chance to explain myself."

Throughout his speech I went in and out of focus concentrating mainly on breathing, because his closeness was doing crazy things to my brain, body and heart.

Finally shaking myself out of my temporary Edward induced coma I focused on his words. His slightly confusing words. Well very confusing words. _Shit he's waiting for a reply._

"Okay, you've got your chance to explain, just not here, not now get my number from Alice or something and we'll talk."

With that I ducked under his arm pills and headache forgotten, muttered quick goodbyes to our other guests, and rushed into my room conveniently missing Edward's leave.

I'm so angry with myself, I mean I don't even know the fucking guy but I feel like I owe him an explanation. _Urghhhh._ Guys do this all the time and I bet _other_ girls don't get this hung up over it. _Maybe there's something wrong with me._

Great, he's got me second guessing myself again. _Stupid pretty eyed fucktard._

With great effort I stopped pacing and peered out a tiny crack in my doorway. The girls were leaving, okay good, it'll give me some alone time to wallow in self-pity and confusion, then for a deep relaxing bath with Michael Buble's sex voice purring at me, and then bed, soft, shaven and clean.

Confident that they had left I went about starting my bed time routine. _Peace, quiet, and a bottle of cheap wine. Perfect._

**...  
**

'_It's complicated it always is,  
that's just the way it goes.  
Feels like I waited so long for this,  
I wonder if it shows.'  
_

_Mmmmm._ Waking up to David Guetta, not my usual cup of tea but pleasant none the less. _Hmm, today just may be a brilliant day._The sun peeking through my curtains seemed to only confirm my thoughts.

Stretching deliciously I rolled towards my alarm to check the time. _Ahh 8:05am, not too bad._ Sitting up I noticed with great pleasure that getting myself out of bed wasn't a problem, neither was my morning routine nor entering the kitchen to face the music.

As suspected both girls were there, both dressed in beach attire obviously sharing my sentiment about today, sitting patiently with cups of coffee in front of them, and one where I assume they wanted me to sit. At the head of our little breakfast bar.

"Soooo, care to explain why you looked like you wanted to rip Edward's dick off and shred it while he watches?" Oh Rose, never one to beat around the bush.

"Edward was mystery club guy. And before you ask, I wasn't going to out him in front of your parents neither was I prepared to ruin your perfectly planned meal."

"Okay fair enough. I do have something to confess though." Alice replied timidly. "Edward's kinda…gettingmarriedinamonth."

Rose and I sat there mouths agape staring at Alice. Obviously sensing our shock and further irritation at Edward she quickly explained. "I didn't know okay, if I'd have known I would've said something in advance about it, although I fail to see how that would've helped since you already kissed him and you didn't know it was him, but yeah he's a douche for kissing you when he's engaged and although I hate that money grabbing-"

Slapping her hand to Alice's mouth Rose cut her off before she injured herself or passed out from lack of breath.

"What a ballbag, I assumed as much when you had that intense stare off but I didn't put two and two together. Whenever I'd met Edward he was always so polite and gentlemanly. I really didn't think he'd act that way, to both you and his fiancé."

Nodding alone with Rose's surprisingly insightful speech I divulged to them what had went on in the kitchen when everyone had left, and how I'd agreed to hear him out. _Guess I didn't need to do that now._

"Wait so let me guess this straight," Alice paused to gather herself, "my arrogant yet gentlemanly, wouldn't hurt a butterfly brother, not only kisses some random women in a club, no offense Bella, but after running out of there despite the obvious spark you had not even dignifying his behaviour with an explanation, that same brother who's getting married in like 5 weeks, comes all up in your grill basically hypnotising you into letting him explain still not finding it in himself to say '_I'm engaged_' during his little speech. What. A. Douche. Bag. I am soooo telling mom."

Listening intently to Alice's speech I realised just how right she was, I mean yeah, we'd shared this crazy intense spark, but it's comment decency to give the girl you just dry humped an explanation. I know I didn't know him from Adam and there was a possibility that I was majorly overreacting but I don't care. Even if he wasn't Alice's brother and there was no chance I'd see him again, I'd still be pretty pissed.

After voicing our agreements throwing in a few more choice words and convincing Alice that calling her mother was not what a mature responsible adult would do, we drove to the private pool club we were members of and spent the afternoon swimming, tanning and drinking too much mimosa.

**...  
**

Feeling freshly baked and more than slightly tipsy we stumbled back to the apartment and sat in the Jacuzzi discussing men, and sex, _not surprising since Rosalie's here._

"I like it rough, like really rough. I love it when pulls my hair and slaps my ass, and when we're doing it doggy style he's always giving it to me rea-"

"Rosaaaaaaa, stopppp it, gawd ya know I'm all for thiss girls talks but thatsh my brotherrrrrr!" A screeching drunk Alice was never a good thing. Rose simply looked amused and slightly pissed off that Alice called her Rosa.

"Suck it up short stuff, I can tolerate you talking about my brother, so stop your wining and listen to how he tries to fuck me in the ass." How she handled the onslaught of alcohol enough to speak coherently I'll never know.

"Okayyyy I'm leaving. Hish not my brother, but even thatsh far too mucsh. And I feel sorry for your assssh." With a bow I clumsily climbed out of the hot tub and left hearing Rose shout, "I always knew you liked my ass!" after me.

As I walked through the lounge I noticed Alice's phone beeping with a message. _Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to look._ Touching the screen it lit up brightly flashing that she had a missed call from Edward Cullen.

I don't know whether it was the too many to count shots I'd had or the way the flashing screen seemed like a siren pulling me in, but I picked up the phone and pressed enter on his number preparing to give him a piece of my mind.

As soon as the phone picked up I started my rant. "Loook yew, I dono who you thenk you are buh-"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a disgruntled "Hello."

_Well fuck me sideways that's not Edwards voice._

**_...  
_**

**I don't know about you but this is definitely my favourite chapter, duno whether it's Rosalie or the fact that there's more dialog, but I just love it.**

**I also love Rosalie's sharpness, I like it how she tells it how it is, but she's also delicate and would do anything for her best friends. If you think I should change her or keep her that way let me know.**

**Shanice xxxx.**


	6. What do you want from me?

**I love having positive feedback :D Once again Twilight's not mine, but this story is.  
Sorry I didn't write, needed inspiration.  
Here's chapter 6 prepare to laugh :D**

…**..**

_As soon as the phone picked up I started my rant. "Loook yew, I dono who you thenk you are buh-"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a disgruntled "Hello."_

_Well fuck me sideways that's not Edwards voice._

My alarm clock was blaring far too loudly this early in the morning. I didn't want to get up and face the day, especially after the night I'd had.

My head thumped loudly, partly because of my raging hangover, and mostly because of my shame and embarrassment, I dreaded the backlash of my drunken antics.

Shoving my head under a pillow I groaned at the flashbacks.

….

"_I said hello, who is this?" The voice sounded a lot more agitated._

"_I..i..i..i..i..-" I embarrassingly stuttered, shit I sounded like I'd lost my fucking mind. __**Maybe I . HAHAHA those words sound so much the same. So much the same?**__ I puzzled over this giggling whilst I'd heard the most distressing noise ever._

"_How many fucking times do you want to say I before I get a decent response out of you! Do you have any idea what time it is! How dare you tell me 'you don't know who you think you are', I know perfectly fucking well who I Goddamn are! And lastly who the hell are you!"_

_Throughout the enraged screeching I went out of focus and forgot why I was even there. Why the fuck did I pick up Alice's phone, I thought thoroughly confused._

"_Answer me Goddamnit, I demand an explanation. You know when I find out who this is, and I will find out, you'll be hearing from the authorities, you…you…prank caller!"_

_After more screeching ensued I still couldn't figure out why they were shouting at me, or why I had Alice's phone. __**How much have I drank and why do I feel like laughing?**_

_I couldn't stop the ridiculously loud giggle I felt bubbling out of me, trust me it was loud, like hold your ears or they'll bleed loud._

"_Arghhhh, what in the world are you doing!" She continued to screech. __**It sounded like a little baby birdy was crying for his momma, maybe I should tweet at it. **__I thought brightly realising I could put this tiny birdy at ease, but also wondering how the birdy got the phone._

_And suddenly I knew why, the little birdy must've dialled the wrong number. __**Awww, too young to control those ickle wingies of theirs.**_

"_Hey hey, ish alri ickle birdie mommy will be heyah shoon sho holdddddddd onnnnnnnnnnnn yoooool get yours nummie nums." I said in my most soothing voice hoping to placate the distressed feathered infant._

"_Look here you drunken imbecile I'll have you know that my fiancé is an important lawyer and I'm pretty sure you're breaking the law somehow, you will get your just rewards!" __**Screechy, screechy screechy maybe baby birdy didn't speak American, but if it didn't speak American that meant I couldn't console it. **__I thought sadly. __**Oh poor little birdy.**_

"_I'm showeee birdeeee I don't shpeeek that lingooo but im perrty shure yours mommy will come shoon. Goodnight my young padwannn, padawada, padaan. Ehh never mind."_

_As soon as I hung up feeling immensely pleased with my progress in the bird caring world, and went for a quick yet clumsy shower, also managing to make myself a hot chocolate with minimal mess knowing somewhere in my drunken mind that hot chocolate lessoned the blow of my hangover, before I settled into bed._

…_._

That's how my night should have ended. But I woke up at half past 4 this morning realising with sudden clarity that I was alarmingly sober and that I'd just referred to Edward's fiancé as _baby birdy._

After pacing my room for several minutes noting that I had a headache brewing, I figured I'd sort it out in the morning.

And it was now morning, and I didn't want to sort it out. I wanted it to go away. But I knew lying in bed all day wasn't the best way to go about this so I regrettably dragged myself out of my quilted protection chamber to talk to Alice and pray she had a solution.

Walking into the kitchen, increasing my pace because this needed to be done as soon as possible, I ran head on into the Emmett wall.

"Ooof, hey Bellywelly, wanna slow down I got the poops and hitting my stomach like that could have catastrophic results!" Emmett warned in what I assume was his warning voice. _Urgh fuck my head._

"Yeah yeah sorry, have you seen Alice, or Rosalie?" I grumbling out clutching my forehead for fear that it might fall off. Emmett either sensing my hangover and not caring or just being oblivious to anything that wasn't boobs, food and Rose,(I say and not or damn man things about all 3 at the same time), laughed shockingly loudly and slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahh Drunky Mcdrunkerson, I do know where both lovely ladies are. My lovely garden Rose is residing in her boudoir after being thoroughly pleasure by these fine fingers," Emmett wiggled the fingers currently resting on my shoulder. ", and the little sprite that is known as Mary Alicia Brandon Cullen, Brandon because my mother wanted a boy, is situated at the one they call Edward's apartment to clean up your mess my dear."

Emmett ended his ridiculous speech and time wasting speech with a bow of his head and sweep of his arm. Shaking off his dirty fingered hand I turned and repeatedly hit my head on the counter. _Fuck my head, fucking fuck it. Alice was going to kill me, urghh they'll all be so mad!_

Emmett clearly worried about brain damage, forced me into a bar stool whilst handing me coffee, a bagel and some much needed pain killers.

"Hey stop worrying, she's just gone over to explain that her phone got stolen last night and that some random kid had it, but handed it back after feeling guilty. Don't worry, no one suspects you. It is kinda funny though." He winked, obviously pleased with himself.

Shaking my head I headed off to my room coffee in hand. "Let yourself out and don't eat all our food."

Just as I rounded the corner almost to my bedroom I remembered something else.

"And please for the love of all that's holy and good in the world; DON'T take a shit in ANY of the toilets. And I mean ANY!" I yelled, remembering all too well what walking into that disaster was like.

_Fucking Emmett and his mouldy fucking arse._

…

_Later that day…_

Even though I was annoyingly cleaning up Em's sandwich crumbs and coffee rings, I felt pleasantly relaxed. I had the house to myself, Rose having left with Emmett, and Alice had rang me to inform me that I owed her some new shoes and all is well. _Thank fuck._

With nothing better to do I decided to do some hot tubbing. _Naked_ hot tubbing. Triple checking the front door I seized my well-worn copy of Wuthering Heights, grabbed myself a bottle of unopened red wine and a glass, and settled my butt naked self in the sweltering hot tub.

_Ooooh sweet baby Jesus that feels good._ I groaned allowed pouring myself a glass full and settled in for a good read.

About halfway through the book I heard a noise, figuring it was just my imagination knowing the girls wouldn't be home tonight, I went back to my book.

Whilst I was sitting up to place my book down and refill my glass, I heard a sharp intake of breath and the recognisable sound of keys hitting the floor. Startled I cried out falling backwards plunging myself in the too hot for my face water.

Spluttering and flailing about I realised with great panic that unless I calmed the fuck down I'd probably drown. _Drowning in 3 feet of water, nice on Bella._

Just as my panicking and self-loathing reached tenfold I felt two large hands grasp my waist and hurl me out of the water and into what I could only assume was a males strong, hard yet undeniably soft chest. _Hmmm, so warm, he smells sooo good. _I thought rubbing myself into this stranger's chest, until I felt a hard bulge prod me in the stomach and a faint cough interrupting my musings.

The realization that I'd just literally humped this stranger I squeaked and leapt a foot back. "Bella, it's me calm down, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but I didn't really want you to drown, and what with you being," he gasped "….naked….n-naked and wet….I f-figured you'd want w-warming." _Mmm stuttering Edward is cute. Wait what! Did he just say? No he didn't. I not-. Bella stop talking to yourself and look at your Goddamn self._

I gasped grabbing the nearest fabric looking thing and threw it over myself. Conveniently it was my giant wool jumper.

Blushing feebly I looked down. "Thanks for saving me. Sorry about the nakedness and the…rubbing." Instead of him leaving or yelling like I expected he would, he just chuckled seemingly at ease with the whole situation and holding a large box over where I believed the stomach poking bulge lay. Well rather stood. _Snicker._

"It's fine honestly; I apologize again if I've caused you any embarrassment. I actually came here to give Alice Tanya's wedding dress to go over. She went for a fitting and they did it all wrong so I was ordered to hand it over to Ali to finish under strict instructions not to peek." He chuckled, clearly remembering some fond memory.

Well ouch. That felt a bit like a slap in the face. _Prick._

"Well you can just put on the coffee table and see yourself, I have things to do." I snapped, insulted by his apparent insensitivity.

I retrieved my book, glass and wine bottle, and charged past him with my chin held high. _If he wants to act like nothing happened, fine by me, _my inner monologue grumbled as I deposited the glass in the kitchen sink opting to drink out of the bottle.

Walking past the balcony door I noticed Edward still standing there, apparently shocked by my attitude. _Fucking insensitive, doesn't understand women, cheating douchebag. _I smirked knowing full well he'd probably try and talk to me, just like he did in the kitchen.

No, he doesn't deserve a fucking explanation, if he was going to tell me some fucked up story about how he got carried away, or how his engagement isn't working then he can fuck right off. If he got carried away fair e-fucking-nough, but don't come to me begging for a chance to explain yourself, he cheated and that's that.

If he decided to choose the latter and sprout off some bullshit about his loveless relationship, then he can also fuck right off. If you don't love the girl, don't fucking marry her, that's cruel and it'd rip her fucking heard apart, _stupid headfucker._

"Goodnight Edward." I sneered before closing my door with more force than needed. After locking it just to make sure, I lay on my bed turned my TV on and settled in to watch Sex and the City reruns. I considered myself quite the Carrie Bradshaw, hot and successful with amazing friends, and she knew what she wanted, how to get it, and when she was being fucked around. _Yeah that's me, confident and hot. And I don't need no man fucking me about no matter how hot he is._

Five minutes later I heard foot-steps heading towards my bedroom door and I breathed a sigh of relief grateful for locking it earlier.

"Bella, look I know I keep messing everything up, and I also know you don't owe me one minute of your type but I'm having some anyway. I just feel disgusted with myself for how I keep acting, and if you're waiting for some elaborate explanation as to why I kissed you then I regret to tell you that there isn't one." He paused for a minute obviously carefully wording what he was about to say next.

Should I have told him to fuck off? Yes. Did I have every right to stop him from stealing my time? Yes. Could I find it in myself to do that? Fuck no. I just sat there leaning towards my bedroom door waiting for what he was going to say next.

"I'm getting married for fuck sake, I don't even have the excuse of not loving the women because I do. So that's why it makes saying this so much harder, for both of us, well all three of us really once I tell her my shame, Don't worry though, I'll tell her you didn't know. But the thing is, I don't have an excuse, I kissed you because I wanted to, I forget about Tay nor did I think of excuses like our relationship isn't working, I just kissed you, and I didn't care." He paused again, like he was desperate to keep me in suspense.

I looked down and realised that I'd unconsciously climbed out of bed and crawl half way to the door. _What the fuck?_ I was shook myself out of it and sat back on the bed just as Edward Continued. "I know I should care, but I can't. And that makes me a disgusting pig. To do that to you and Tay, it's cruel. So I'll apologize this final time. I'm so sorry, it was despicable behaviour and I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends."

I was just about to voice my reply when Edward said something else, something that caused me to keep my mouth shut, my body frozen in place and my hand fly to my throat as a traitor blush spread through my body.

"A big part of me hopes you won't, because then I don't have to stop myself from touching or kissing you whenever I'm near you." I heard the front door softly close.

_Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting that._

…

**Let me know what ya think. I enjoyed writing for Emmett. And if you have any problems with me slightly renaming Alice let me know, I just thought it sounded really pretty.**

**Review please :D**

**Shanice xxxx**


	7. Breathe Me

**Twilight is not mine :/**

**Sorry it's been millions of years since I've posted, been very very very busy, I'll try my very hardest to post more often, I feel terribly guilty **

**Here's the long awaited chapter 7.**

…

_I was just about to voice my reply when Edward said something else, something that caused me to keep my mouth shut, my body frozen in place and my hand fly to my throat as a traitor blush spread through my body._

_"A big part of me hopes you won't, because then I don't have to stop myself from touching or kissing you whenever I'm near you." I heard the front door softly close._

_Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting that._

It'd been three long weeks since that night, and I'd heard nothing of or from Edward since. I suppose I shouldn't feel disappointed, I mean he is getting married in a week or so, naturally he should be focusing on his impending groom hood, but still. It kinda sucked.

Alice and Rose had been keeping me company during those three weeks; especially after Id told them what had went down. Rose being Rose initially laughed at my clumsiness, until I got to the part where Edward apologized in his agonizingly sweet way. Well, let's just say after that she wasn't sure whether to murder him or fan herself.

Alice on the other hand, was fuming. I'm talking steam out of the ears fuming. She couldn't get over the fact that her ever loving twin brother would be so blunt about it all, he was engaged after all, and she wanted to in her own words; beat the living shit out of him with her jimmy's.

During their aggressive in Alice's case, and disturbing In Rose's, speeches I just sat there and nodded along. At first I'd felt blind rage towards him, but now I just felt pity, and guilty. Pity because no matter how unusual and pig like his behaviour was, it must suck being stuck in his situation.

To see be married to one woman and to want the other, and whether he or I like it, we'll be thrust into seeing each other regularly, because to Alice, and quite frankly to me, we are family she's like my sister, Em my brother, and Carlisle and Esme my parents, so Edward unfortunately will have to fit in there somewhere.

And guilt because no matter how I tried to tell myself otherwise, I knew it was partly my fault. I just felt hugely guilty about it all, guilty for making him want me and guilty knowing that whenever we're in the same room regardless of whether Tanya will be there he'll be "trying not to kiss me."

_How in the world had my life become such a fucking soap opera? _I was awoken from my musings by a tiny insistent knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella pleeeeeeeease come. Please, it's just the rehearsal! You can fake illness to the actual wedding, although I still can't believe he had the nerve to invite you, no offence, but please come, I even picked out an outfit, it's really nice and you'll just look amazing, so if y-"

"Shit Ali yes I'll come, if it stops that whiny thing you keep doing!" I yelled effectively cutting off Alice's high pitched noise making.

"You won't regret this! Rose go do Bella's hair, I'll start on the makeup!" Alice yelled like a drill sergeant.

After showering, I placed myself in the 'makeover' chair and waited for the vultures to do their bidding. Now don't get me wrong, I know how to perfect my makeup myself to insure I look smoking, but when I point blank refuse to go but somehow see myself agreeing, I try to make it as uncomfortable as can be, and try to make myself ridiculously late. The girls of course were onto me a long time ago. _Crazy persuasive bitches._

After two gruesome hours of plucking and pulling I was finally released. And I looked abso-fucking-lutely smoking, they'd successfully messed my already frizzy waves into an 'I just had mind blowing sex and I still look this good' style. My light cream mini dress, plain in colour, hugged me in the most delicious ways and went perfectly with my crimson pumps and clutch. _Daymmmm._

This however, did not lighten my mood.

"Okay, I'm sexy and I know it, now can we please get a move on, Jake's waiting for me."

_Oh Jake, what a darling._ Jacob Black, our gay best friend. Ridiculously stunning, but ridiculously gay.

He was exactly what I needed to steady my nerves tonight. _Well that and a large quantity of tequila._

"Em and Jazz are already there, and if we leave now we'll be fashionably late, perfect!" Ali beamed looking stunning in a bright floral number which suited her perfectly, as Rose strutted, and I stress strutted, out of her bedroom.

"Mamma's ready to play!" And mamma really was. Rose, not the shy type wore plunging purple skin like dress. I say skin like because it was hard deciphering whether or not it was in fact painted on. Even Jake gawped and he was so homosexual it should be illegal.

"I think Rosie converted me." Jake mumbled still unable to look away. _Yeah like that could happen, _ I snickered as Alice did obviously sharing my thoughts.

"Oh honey Rosie will do much more then convert you." She breathed using her 'sex' voice.

"Okay, before this turns into an orgy, I suggest we leave okay, yes done." I hurried them out of the apartment wondering whether or not I should've let the orgy ensue. _No, definitely not._

Shuffling into my baby, we sped towards what would surely be a night from hell.

...

We walked in liked we owned the place. I tell no word of a lie, we strutted in the place and stood in the doorway posing in our own sexy ways.

Ali on the outer rim angled towards us, hip jutted with a hand placed on it smiling brightly at the room. Rose stood straight up; chest forward with what I can only assume was an alluring look on her face. Me on the other hand, having just tripped into Jake, was leant into him with a hand resting on his chest laughing. _Stupid fucking amazing heels._

"Seriously Belly, you need to sort yourself out girl." Jake chuckled out in his usual camp manner.

"Jakey, you're supposed to my date, camp it down a few." I hissed at him, he really should camp it down, he's my poker face for Christ sakes.

"Sure sure," He deepened his voice and whispered in my ear, "_whatever_ my Belly wants, she gets."

_Holy hell if this man was straight and less brother-like, well sister-like._

After the girls met with their respective others we moved in line to congratulate the Bride and Groom. All too soon, it was our turn.

Keeping my head down was insanely hard when _he _stood a mere metre in front of me. Finally, albeit reluctantly, I raised my head. I steady myself as I looked into his beautiful green orbs and raised my hand in a customary congratulatory hand shake.

"Congratulations, I wish you both the best." I surprisingly said steady. My downfall however, was looking at his fiancée, she was too beautiful, no way near as stunning as Rose but a close second. With sparkling blue eyes, long strawberry blonde hair and a body to die for draped in flowing silk, there really wasn't any question as to why Edward was drawn to her.

She had this aura, so pleasant and nice. _Why the fuck does she have to be nice._ I smiled despite my less than friendly thoughts and conversed with Tanya. "I know you'll look absolutely stunning."

"Well one of us has to." Tanya giggle looking pointedly at Edward.

I personally thought Edward looked delicious in a gray suit, white shirt and thin black tie, I could only imagine what he's look like in a tux. _All crisp and clean, slight stubble, ruffled hair that-_

"You'll outshine every darling." Edward muttered lovingly and a tiny piece of my heart broke. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Well I look forward to it, congratulations again, let's leave the couple to it Jakey."

Jacob obviously knowing the ins and outs of my little fiasco, adopted his new macho straight persona perfectly, by placing his hand on my low back, he was practically touching my ass, smiling smoothly and leading me away.

I needed a drink, preferably a strong one that would result in partial memory loss and courage. Taking a seat at the bar, Jake immediately slipped back into the camp man we know and love.

"Jesus Belly, you were eye-fucking him, although I can't blame you. What I wouldn't give to run my hands down his hot body towards that-"

"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence. I know what you want to do, and trust me, I want to do the same. But right now I need a few shots of vodka and an easy exit." I punctuated my ultimatum by flagging down the bar tender and ordering three shots of vodka, two for me, one for Jake. _What? I need it._

Just as I was cleaning off my second shot, Ali, Rose, Jasper and Em came over. They also knew what was going down, thanks to my roommates' inability to shut the fuck up.

"Bells, do you want me to take you home? You look like you need to de-stress." Jasper, God I loved that man, he was like a brother to me, along with Em and they were both keen on undertaking that role.

"I'm fine honestly, plus Alice will never let me live it down if I abandon ship" I smiled reassuringly hoping my voice didn't quaver as much as I thought it did.

"Bella I'm so sorry if you want to leave you can, it's must be really hard to hear and see him like that. I promise I won't be pissed about it." Ali remorsefully pleaded, I felt bad for making her feel guilty, but I really didn't want to be here.

"Thank-you so much Ali, I'll make it up to you I swear." I quickly finished my drink wished everyone a good night and went to retrieve my coat.

Stepping onto the sidewalk felt amazing, the cold air soothing my too hot body. I knew well enough not the drive tonight, yes I had only had two shots, but I was not preparing the risk my baby for stupidity.

As I was reaching to hail a cab, I felt a warm hand encase mine halting it from signalling. I knew who straight away who it was, the question is why? Why is he here? Why is he stopping me? Can he not just leave me alone?

Before I could dwell any further I was spun around and pushed against the side of the building. He stared imploringly into my eyes, placing his hands either side of my head, effectively trapping me in.

"Bella, please don't leave. I know this must be awful but please stay."

"No, I can't. I won't let you do this to me Edward, it's not fair. You're getting married to an amazing woman, truly she's perfect, and you doing this…this …pursuing isn't fair on any of us involved. I won't be the other woman, no matter how I may or may not feel about you. "I ducked under his arm preparing to make a break for it after my emotionally draining speech.

My plans were faulted when he literally twirled me around and kissed me. Hard.

I tried to fight it, I really did. I thought about Tanya, about my heart and about how appalling we were behaving, but I couldn't stop. It's like my body was rebelling against me, it wouldn't let me stop, and I knew I needed to, for my mental and emotional state.

The kiss was pure unadulterated passion, hands grabbing and tugging, pushing and pulling, moans growing as the passion built with a crushing intensity. Before long he had me up against the wall again pressing into me, I could feel how much wanted me, needed me almost, it was pressing against my thigh.

As he began kissing down my neck, his hand slowly trailed up my outer thigh, tickling it was so light. My hands ran down his biceps squeezing briefly and landed firmly on his chest.

Just as his hand was reaching promise land the door burst open and we hastily leapt away from each other and straightened ourselves. The enormity of this situation hit me like a ton of bricks and I gasped, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth as my eyes filled with tears.

What are we _doing!_ _I need to get away._

I brushed passed him faintly hearing him softly calling my name, but far too distracted to care. _Why do I keep doing this to myself, I'm worth more than this._

Thankfully there was cab nearby and I leapt into it getting my desired hasty retreat.

**...**

Later that night I lay in bed freshly showered and changed, reflecting on my evening. I still couldn't believe I'd let myself get carried away, what if someone had seen us, what if Tanya had been the one opening the door and not some drunk waiter.

What the hell had I gotten myself into, I felt disgusted. Physically and mentally disgusted with myself.

_Damn Edward and his body and everything about him. And damn Tanya for being too damn amazing for me to dislike her in any way shape or form._

The girls had come home an hour or so ago, asking if I knew anything about Edwards skittish behaviour and to check if I was okay. After a long 20 minutes of reassuring them that I was in fact perfectly well enough not to go into a comatose state, they left for their respective other half's.

And now here I was, lying here unable to go to sleep, slightly depressed and dying for a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

_Fuck it, my jammies are causal enough._ I swiftly flew out of bed grabbed my purse, phone, keys and a scarf and went on my pursuit of extremely fatty ice-cream.

My appearance got less attention than I expected, whether it was because of the casualness of my attire or because so many people had been in on here wearing their pyjamas, I don't know and I don't care, I just want my ice-cream.

Strolling through the isles basket in hand, I wondered if my night could get any worse. I mean surely not right, I'd been through more in the past 5 hours, then I had in the past 5 years.

I guess I was wrong, why wouldn't it get any worse, because as I turned the corner ice-cream in hand, I walked directly into my personal hell. No matter how hard I tried to tell myself that I would get over him, seeing him stood there with Tanya, each holding pregnancy tests smiling and laughing and looking at each other with love and tenderness so strong in their eyes it felt rude to look, hurt. It absolutely killed.

Clutching my stomach because of the slightly crippling pain in it, I tried to retreat as quietly as possible, which obviously wasn't quiet enough because just as I was about to reach the corner, my escape, Edward's eyes shot up and stared deeply into mine, halting my movement.

He looked hurt, guilty and so many other emotions that it about broke me. Tanya obviously wondering why he didn't answer her looked my way too, and beamed, my God was she beautiful, it wasn't fair.

"Can you believe it!" She almost yelled with excitement. With my inability to speak I smiled to best of my ability, shook my head and looked at Edward one last time. What I saw there shook me to my core, it compelled me to leave, to run, it broke and healed my heart all at once, and most of all it made me feel even more disgusted.

_It looked as though he loved me._

_..._

**Once again incredibly sorry for the stupidly long wait, here's chapter 7, I just went with the flow here, and yes that does mean that Edward is getting married tomorrow.**

**Tanya's 24,don't know if I've mentioned her age.**

**All the girls outfits are on my polyvore :D Link on my profile.**

**Please revieeewwwwwwww and let me know if you liked it.**

**Shanice xxxxx**


	8. Turning Tables

**I'm actually ashamed at how long it's been since my last chapter, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.  
I'm back with fresh apologies and with a new chapter!  
Once again I wish this was mine but it isn't :/**

...

_"Can you believe it!" She almost yelled with excitement. With my inability to speak I smiled to best of my ability, shook my head and looked at Edward one last time. What I saw there shook me to my core, it compelled me to leave, to run, it broke and healed my heart all at once, and most of all it made me feel even more disgusted._

_It looked as though he loved me._

Fuck. My. Life. My new mantra, tried out some others like; you don't need him, he's a germ ridden pig, I hope their baby's ginger, but absolutely NOTHING stuck as good as that.

It's extremely hard to believe that all that happened last night and that I'm sitting in the pews waiting for what's no doubt going to be a gut-renching experience, but alas it was, and I am.

Why you may ask? Well the answer to that little question is sitting on my right, looking ashamed and guilty. _Good, she deserves pain._

How you may also ask? Well it's just too embarrasing, and I still can't see how I fell for it. You see my dearest and nearest friend's nagged, and when I say nagged I mean, fifteen calls and millions of texts in the extremely short timeframe between last night shenanigens and arriving this morning. Well their still at it now, since I'm riculously close to upping and leaving.

_Atleast I look good._ I thought smugly. I must admit I did enjoy this part of the whole shindig, no matter how much I didn't want to be here. Rosalie had stormed into my room holding up a stunning floral dress. How could I resist?

During my inner monologue I failed to notice to lull in conversation and the guests slowly rising. Taking to my feet I noted the music change, and prepared myself for the onslaught of pain.

The firs to glide down the isle was Tanya's equally as beautiful younger sister Irina, looking stunning in a modest yet magnificent long halter neck dress and her hair in an elegant twist. Next was Tanya's second sibling Kate looking just as perfect as her sister. Following was little Alice who also wore the dress perfectly beaming, yet it didn't quite reach her eyes. Finally the flower girl skipped down the isle - looking adorable in a white silk dress with tiny flower details - and my stomach clenched with anticipation. I still hadn't looked up front yet, don't know if I could.

And now the moment we've all been waiting for, the bride.

Tanya, more stunning then she'd ever been, and absolutely beaming with happiness and tear filled eyes, breezing down the isle clutching her fathers arm tightly.

The dress, although not my cup of tea, was breathtaking and she milked it for all it was worth. With a full skirt and corseted body covered in gems, it glistened in the light.

_How could I have ever possibly even began to think that I could compete with that? I may be confident but I'm not arrogant, or delusional._

With a reluctant sigh, I turned to face the front, unable to bear Tanya's happiness much longer. I almost wished I hadn't. Almost because missing Edward in his dark grey suit looking sharp would be a crime. He looked exquisite, so much so that my eyes immediately filled with tears.

_I can't do this. Who was I kidding._

Rosalie obviously sensing the distress on my face held my hand and whispered, "Bella, I know this is hard, and I hate myself for making you come, but you have to show him that strong beautiful women that you are. I don't want to put it so bluntly but you have to pull it together."

I smiled at her in thanks, it's just the kick up the ass I needed. Although I don't think anything could completely chase this despair away.

As she reached the isle I turned to look out the window, which is wear my attention stayed throughout the whole wedding. I'd even managed to successfully drown out the ceremony.

This place is quite beautifully done, filled with pale yellow and white lilies. There's nothing at fault, everything's perfect. Just like them.

I was drawn out of my musings by Rose gently tugging me up.

"Time to say our congratulations and get drunk." She said softly. God I loved her, no matter how crass and blunt she is.

The line seemed to go on for ever, but it still felt like it'd moved too soon as it was our turn next.

Approaching the happy couple I took a deep breath and place the happiest smile I could on my face.

"Congratulations, I couldn't of thought of anything more perfect. You look stunning, the both of you" I said steadily and slightly breathy with the effort it took not to sob or hit him in his perfect little face.

"Yes, you both look beautiful, my best of wishes." Rosalie said with a pleasant smile at Tanya, and an icy smile for Edward.

I still haven't made eye contact with him, I refuse to give him the satisfaction.

With another small smile and a nod we made way for the next set of greeters, in search of some much needed alcohol.

...

"What I don't understand is how no body notices that their fucking!" Exclaimed Alice for too loudly for my liking. Drunk Alice knows no limits.

"Alice inside voice! And I believe they expect their prim and proper daughter to be nothing but a chastity belt wearing virgin." I replied. Rose cut in with her equally as loud, vulger retort.

"Ahh, what you guys don't see is that maybe she is a virgin, she probably takes it in every other orifice but her va-cooch," Rose corrected as an elderly woman walked by, "and exclaims how pure she is. I know for a fact that she likes bum fun, as seen on a specail video of hers" Both our eyebrows raised at that. I knew Jane Volturi was a little slut but I didn't expect this.

"That is far, far too much information then I want it to be and even more then a little curious." Alice remarked.

"Yeah, as disgusting as that is, I do need to see this footage. Purely for educational purposes only, you know '_How to be; a slut.'_" With my final drunken announcement, we were all in fits of giggles.

During our snorting and chortling we failed to notice another presence at the table.

"I would give anything to be a fly on the wall in your conversation."

We all abruptly stopped, as Edward's voice penetrated our, **my,** partial joy.

Sobering up immediately I turned to the other girls and excused myself, fully intent on ignoring him till the day I die.

Before I could even raise myself out of my seat, Edward's hand planted firmly on my shoulder.

I raised my head reluctantly trying my hardest to make my expression pleasant, resulting in a slightly pained/panicked look on my face, and stared straight into his Jade orbs.

"Yes?" I said cooly.

"I erm, nothing, no never mind, I'm sorry for upsetting you..._again." _He mumbled the last bit so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

Instantly feeling guilty I got up to follow him, sharing glances with Alice and Rose displaying clearly that I could do this.

"Edward wait!" I half yelled, trying to catch up with his giant strides. "Seriously, slow up before I break my neck."

Finally Edward stops, which was good because I was extremely close to toppling over. We're in a deserted corridor just off the main hall. _Great, just what I need, to be alone with him. _

Turning around reluctantly Edward faces me, and the look in his eyes is almost pure fury, at who I don't know, but I don't like it.

"Hey, I can leave if that's what you want, although you don't have any kind of authority over me to tell me to leave, and I'm rambling because I'm nervous and I really don't know what to say." During my rant, Edward still hadn't calmed down.

"That, that is what I don't want! I don't want to feel like this but I can't help it, I don't want to make you cry every time you look at me, and I don't want to hurt Tanya! I don't know what I want and I hate that, and even though I was disgusting to you, I can't help but blame you. You because of how you had me from just one look, because you're so beautiful I ache when I look at you, you because no matter how hard I try, I can't let you go!" His all but screamed at me, panting heavily.

"But I know it's not your fault, of course I know it's not your fault, but I want someone to blame other then myself. I'm a disgrace and I hate that the only person to really blame is myself." He stopped to calm his breathing down. "I wont bother you anymore then I already have, I have a duty, and I need to fulfill that. You need to live your life without me hounding you at any and every given moment. I need to be a father to this baby."

It felt like all the air had escaped my lungs, I was barely holding it together anyway, and now after he uttered that last sentence, the walls came down, the damn flooded, and I broke.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." Stepping forward, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I lo-, I wish you all the best Bella." And with that he was gone.

Gasping for breath I knew I need to find somewhere to calm down, and after searching through various corridors earning strange looks from passing people, I found my sanctuary in hotel suite. I'd leave as soon as possible, but I need somewhere to get a fucking grip.

Finally calming down I made my way over to the door, only to be halted by hushed whispers and the door unlocking. Quickly without even thinking I leapt under the bed, thinking the whole way that this is like some bad comedy movie where you over hear someone having sex.

I pray to God no one has sex. God wouldn't be that cruel to me surely. Trying to breathe as quietly as possible I listened in to there harsh whisper yells.

"I need you, why can't you see this. It's like you're denying what your body and heart want. You know you love me, not him, why would you love him?" The male cried. _Wow he sounds upset, why does she love the other guy and not him. I'm getting too into this, it's like a freaking soap opera, drawing me in. _

Before I could dwell further on my craziness, the next voice stopped me cold, like tiny sharp icicles were drifting through my body, stopping at my heart.

"I can't do this to him, I've an obligation, you must understand. What would my family think?"

Because I know this voice, without a shadow of doubt I know this voice. How I didn't notice the long lacy veil is beyond me, but there it is, within grasping reach _Tanya Denali's _veil. Rage rippled through me at surprising speed and I wanted nothing more then to beat the living shit out of her bare handed. Only one thought ran through my head.

_How am I going to tell Edward?...Am I?_

**...**

**Once again my sincere apologies, I hope this makes up for it!**

**I've got everyone's outfits on my polyvore, the link's on my profile.**

**And OMG I've just seen a video of Kristen turning away from Rob as he was about to kiss her, fuck the paparazzi, kiss the damn man!**

**Let me know if there's anything you don't like and anything you want in further chapters please, I'd love some feedback.**

**Until next time, Shanice xxxx.**


	9. Author's Note! Sorry

**Just wanted to make a point in saying that people who make overly offensive comments will be reported and recieve an equally offensive comment back :).**

**Like "immortalwizardpirateelf-fan" unecessarly mean comment.**

**I'm all for speaking your mind and I welcome critisism but when someone's being an outright dick to me, then I retaliate. I'm not above verbal abuse and although I'm not very proud of it, I will do it when and if provoked.**

**P.S. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT AND THEN COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT. Really idiotic and slightly pathetic darlin.**


End file.
